white_eagle_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sector Tiji
Planets Hive Worlds Aquaphobia- Ocean world covered in underwater hive citys Cassius-IX - Hive World and sector center of Production for various goods. Orvana - Highly populated hive world under incredibly strict Imperial rule after rebellion. Pick up that can, criminal scum. New Krieg - Hive world with an absolutely deadly atmosphere, little moisture and endless piles of warheads. Krieg, anyone? Domestag - Hive world used as a home world by a imperial guard regiment Abyssius - A Rather high class hive world, mostly populated by the sector's nobles Rechner - Administrative center and Capital of the Sector. Largest Hive world in the sector. Implausi Prime - Irradiated hive world under the oppressive regime of former Arbiter, His Most Geriatric Bitumen Hoarfrost, Planetary Governor. A true galactic rarity, Implausibla is a hive world with adequate law enforcement; the Arbites undergo the same training that most Imperial Guardsman do. Ixion II - Blazingly hot Administratum world where the oceans migrate. The entire population lives on floating hive-arks. Odabar - A bureaucratic hell-hole, almost literally. A hive world of unbearable heat devoted almost utterly to the Administratum. Mercenary wars between varying branches and offices are encouraged by the dictatorship, which believes they help promote efficiency. Iniega - A gas giant capable of sustaining life with eighteen satellites covered in Hive Cities. Nogred - Developing world, mainly military. New Prospero - Wonderful, beautiful paradise world that's just about perfect in every way imaginable - to everyone's surprise. Forge Worlds Koganusan - Terrifying, poisonous and ocean-covered forge world with one-hour days. Detaniax - Deadly Forge world with incredibly advanced technology, but a surprisingly small Mechanicus presence. Forge World LVX - This is the only place in the sector capable of building baneblades and warhound titans. Serenar-I - A watery forge world with an earth-like environment capable of sustaining life. If not for its tyrannical ruler, it would be pleasant world to live upon. Xaviol - The Sector's communications hub by virtue of its predominately Astropathic population. Syran - Mineral rich mining world with lots of radiation due to an enormous Red Giant sun. Yhas - A celestial object that's not quite a planet or a sun. This creates valuable objects worth mining for on the 50 satellites. Tempestus Solaris - Planet itself is worthless. Orbiting space stations are a Shipwrights owned by the Lord Barron Veresuomi - A mining world notable for its heavy defenses and complete lack of Imperial presence. Plures Labori - A asteroid with a space station on it, most of its funds come from mining Azarious - An inhospitable mining planet known for its dense minerals and many ore-laden moons. Death Worlds Mithras - A world filled with dank endless forests which contain fearsome beasts and even more brutal tribes. Perfect recruits for the Imperial Guard. Nephertis - A Forbidden World controlled by Chaos death cults; the xenofauna are absolutely deadly. Not even the Inquisition sees any use for the place. Hetopia III - Penal colony so hellish that it was designated as a Pleasure World as a joke by two yuppies in the Administratum. Ravenforge - Abandoned forge world, the magos left the place after a accident replaced the oxygen in the atmosphere with plutonium vapor. Xomula - Hideous, Catachan-dangerous swamp world. Absolutely crazy Xeno world where the Adeptus Mechanicus have gone to research. Kratos - high gravity toxic swamp Nemi - Abandoned hive world turned death world Volcania - Desolate world populated by xenos made out of warp fire and obsidian Endrythis - Huge iceball. Filled with people praying to the Emperor for somewhere better to live, and to protect them from death by frostbite. Feudal Worlds Deleator - Hard winters make this a feudal world of Vikings led by a small number of Inquisitors to be loyal servants of the Emperor. Hades - A fleet of colony ships that discovered, to their dismay, that the planet they were sent to colonize didn't exist. Until the paperwork goes through to correct this error, the fleet pays tithes to The Imperium and does its best to survive in the void. Hylios - Hylios is a world in the middle of the terraforming process. Simple as that. It also has only 47 people maintaining quite a military. Sors Natio - Moist water vapor planet. Winterchase - Freezes in winter. Boils in summer. Large population of feral nomads who have their own version of the Emperor to reflect on their world travel to stop themselves from dying. They make for fierce warriors and loyal guard recruits. Asev - A toxic feudal world with no outside contact and a scant 4100 population. Mundania - A rather backward place that equipment wise, is about level with the napolionic wars. Also everyone has a awful french accent. Shariah - Desert world with a barbaric cult makeing up the majority of the population. Dead Worlds Agailareptor - Ex-cemetery world, but pesky Chaos artifacts made it more trouble than it was worth and it was subject to Exterminatus. 70 people still live here; Chaos is tenacious. Cataclysm - Secret Inquisitorial Headquarters. It's where the Inquisition keeps all the forbidden stuff they don't want to destroy but don't want to fall into the wrong hands. Euclisine - Shrine World turned Quarantine World, where the inhabitants have turned from the God Emperor. Fortified for the incoming retaliation. Welktor - A forbidden, former-chaos planet. It's current population of 8 million seeks to eke out an existence post-Exterminatus. Enigmus - A dead world where the ancient ruins of primitive sentient life have been found, although the planet is not remotely habitable. Inquisitors suspect Necrons. Wereu IV - A now forbidden former Mechanicus R&D world. All further information is classified as part of the condition of the planet's quarantine. Event Horizon - A dull green Daemon World that defies logic and reason, despite the ancient temples on it that proclaim the opposite. Inferno - A waterless, searing Death World with a deadly atmosphere that somehow supports 9 million people and a high tech Titan legion with industrial tech only. May the Omnissiah be praised.` Exterminus Cratum - A world that was once a paradise. It was hit by a shard of a broken world, so it's now a hell hole. Requiem - Frozen poisonous wasteland, but there's bodies of fallen Guardsman and Space Marines, so they'll find those bodies and give them a proper burial Emperor-dammit. Hesphri J62G - Tiny, unremarkable planet. A small crashed ship of 56 struggles to survive until rescue. Monolith - Fuck all happens here Scholar's Rest - A world where a grey knights battleship was taken down and the entire population was slaughtered by one chaos marine Unpredictibla VI - 63 xenos, descendants of a crashed ship's crew, try desperately to reclaim the knowledge to get off this miserable rock, but have so far only managed to claim back advanced space. Agri Worlds Nebraskus - Agri-world. Light gravity, bearable atmosphere. Ix - Bizarre frontier world with thousands of fertile rain forest islands drifting around on an ocean of magma. Texasium - Agri-world covered in a bunch of farmers who zealously follow a religion preached to them by a handful of confused missionaries. Femor-II - A gas giant with a small, rather pleasant moon filled with great ravines and vast savannah. Despite its relative warmth, it makes a perfect wine for the Lord Barron Saskatchewion - A massive agriworld that uses the planet's extraordinarily toxic atmosphere to magnify light into the pervasive agri-domes. Frontier Worlds Taedium - A frontier world, that will be a paradise once it's fully colonized. Tempest - A planet that will cook you in the summer, freeze you solid in the winter and kill you via terrible storms in between. Also a dictatorship USSR - Reservation of United Security of Select Republics: A planet known for it's razor sharp grasses which are processed down into drinkable machine oil. The planet is almost entirely volcanic glass, which is farmed and harvested by the population. (the communist plannet) Xemoo - A xeno world with potential Kroot presence. Suspected to be a Tau listening / research post. Shrine Worlds Euphalion - Shrine World that organizes the sector's crusades. Itsot - Blistering hot shrine world 'tended to' by unlucky bastards in the Ministorum who nobody likes. Ferrum Sanctimonia - Temperate Shrine World with beaches. Nashakal - Extraordinarily important and well defended shrine world.